Another Year, Another Mystery
by world-of-imagination-dreams
Summary: It's a new term at Anubis house and by the looks of it a new pupil. How will Sibuna react to this girl, who touches all their hearts in a short matter of time? And what is this secret she's hiding and who exactly is after her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own HoA, I am merely using the characters for my story.

Another Year, Another Mystery

Prologue

Rory Tomlinson was not one to give up. She would always push herself to get through any drama forced upon her by her birthright. So why was she finding it so hard to keep going right now? Was it the English weather? Not being near her rock, her brother, for so long? Or, was it the fact that if she got the next part of her life wrong it might not just cost her the lives of her friends and family, but her life as well? She figured it may be the impending doom upon all of mankind, all placed on them by one man. The same man who was supposedly meant to be looking after them all, to keep them safe as was entrusted by their parents. The head of the house they lived in. Victor.

Chapter 1

"_I've got to leave again, haven't I?" Questioned a petite brunette, her long, straight hair hung down her back, the front pieces clipped behind her head._

_ The girl's brother looked at her solemnly. _

_"I'm so sorry, you know it's for the best. It's for your safety, you know that, especially now they've found you." _

_The brunette sighed heavily._

_ "Okay, but once it's over I can come back, right?"_

_ "Of course you can!" the 19 year old exclaimed. _

_The girl smiled at him._

_ "I knew I could count on you Tom." _

_He winked at her. _

_"Say good bye to mum and dad for me won't you?" She asked him._

_ "I will, now you must hurry or you'll miss your train!"_

_ She looked around her, before throwing herself at her brother._

_ "I'll miss you so much!" She cried softly. _

_Tom blinked back tears as he sent his only family member away. With one last wave the girl turned and stepped on to her train. _

_"Good bye Rory, whatever you do, be safe." Were the last words she heard from him as he left her. _

The train shuddered to a halt and 15 year old Rory woke with a gasp. Looking around her she noticed people climbing off on to the platform. She stood with a stretch, glancing out the window to her left, smiling as she saw the quaint station. She heaved her suitcases down from the storage above her and stepped down off the train. Taking a deep breath, Rory made her way to the collection point on her school pack instructions. The brunette peered round the cars looking for her name.

"Rory Tomlinson?" A thick British accent asked her from behind.

"That's me!" She exclaimed, turning on her heel to face the man.

He smiled at her and hoisted her suitcases into the boot of his car. Rory grinned to herself, excited to be able to start over, be who she wanted to be, not who she was supposed to be. About half an hour later they pulled up outside an old house, Rory guess about early 1900's. She gaped in awe at its historical beauty. Turning to face the taxi driver, she pulled out £50 and handed to him. He smiled gratefully and left her to herself. Attempting to calm the nerves in her stomach, she grabbed hold of her luggage and pushed open the door.

"Hello?" She called. "Anyone here?"

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion when she heard no reply. Shrugging to herself, she made her way into what she thought was the main room. Curiously she walked round the room, admiring the furniture pieces.

"Can I help you?" A hard voice spoke.

Shocked, Rory jumped in fright, her heart beating fast in her chest. The man spoke again.

"How did you get in here?" Trying to slow her heart down, Rory stuttered out a response. "I – I, well um, I'm Rory, I'm new. The door was open."

She motioned to the door she'd come through. The man eyed her suspiciously.

"Right, well I'm Victor, I'm your head of house, bed is at ten, after that is not allowed. Also the cellar and attic are strictly out of bounds." Rory nodded fearfully.

"Good, you may go." Without a second glance behind her the brunette fled from the room, pulling her suitcases with her.

Less than an hour later Rory had unpacked her bags and was currently sat crossed legged on her bed, admiring her new room. Glancing at the clock Rory noted that her new housemates should be back any moment and, as if on cue, she heard the door bang open and the loud voices of many people. The petite girl bit her lip nervously, stood up and made her way to the door. She slowly made her way down the stairs to the room she assumed was used for dining. Of course, she wasn't actually sure, considering she hadn't been able to explore the old house yet. As calmly as she could she walked into the room, displaying, what she hoped was, a calm, collected exterior, shrugging off the fact she felt like she may collapse any moment. The exact moment she stepped in all the heads in the room to turned to look at her. 3 boys, 3 girls and a woman.

"Hi, I'm Rory, I'm the new student." She spoke quietly.

She hated when people stared at her. Rory had acquired a scar across her right cheek when she was about seven, she knew they were all looking at it. The blonde girl spoke first, though it was more a squeal.

"Hi! Your here, your finally here!" She exclaimed, launching herself at Aurora.

The brunette gasped in shock at the force of the blondes hug. "Amber! Let her breath, your gunna scare her off!" The pretty golden haired girl stated.

Giggling softly to herself, Amber pulled her body away from Rory and she smiled sheepishly at the smaller girl.

"Sorry, I'm Amber Millington!" She grinned. Rory smiled back, her attention then turned to the wavy haired girl.

"I'm Nina, I'm from America." The brunette laughed.

"I can tell, what part?"

Nina looked surprised. "I'm from Michigan."

The other girl beamed at her. "No way, I bet you don't recognise me do you?" She asked her.

Nina looked genuinely confused. "C'mon Neens, you're the day to my night, the ham to my cheese..."

Nina's eyes widened. "The mate to my soul!" She shrieked, launching herself at Rory, the way Amber had moments before.

The next thing Aurora knew she was lying on her back on the floor, Nina on top her. Both girls stared at each other for a moment before bursting out into fits of giggles. Just as she began to get off me a dark haired boy with deep brown eyes walked into the room.

"Who's the mate to your soul Nina? Nina? What are you doing on the floor?" He looked unperturbed as he saw her brushing herself off.

"Fabian!" she called.

He stared at her quizzically as she turned back to Rory, who was still laying sprawled on the floor, holding her hand out, the other girl smiled gratefully as Nina hoisted her up. Before turning back to Fabian.

"Fabes, this is Rory Tomlinson, she's the new student!" Nina grinned at him, Fabian smiled at Rory, and said hello to her before turning back to the golden beauty.

"I'm guessing she's the mate to your soul." He merely stated, cocking an eyebrow.

Nina grinned sheepishly.

"Urm, hello, yeah we're still here you know, we want to meet the new house hottie."

Fabian looked at Rory, frowning slightly as he saw her blush and then faced Alfie. Nina introduced Aurora to Jerome, the joker, Alfie, the "alien", Mick, the sportsman and Patricia, the goth pixie, oh and of course Trudy, the house mother. The other students looked slightly surprised when Patricia only slightly grudgingly nodded at the new girl.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Questioned Mick. Nina and Aurora shared a smile.

"We went to school together in America." Nina told them. The boys shared confused looks. "But, Rory's speaking English?"

The new girl laughed. "I used to live in America, but I came back to England."

The boys and Amber nodded their confirmation. At seven all the students sat down for dinner, chatting like old friends, well they where, but in the instance of Rory. Then it all went to pots.

"So, Rory, why are you here, in England? You only got in because Mara left for a clever school." Patricia snidely remarked.

The others hushed up and looked at the brunette to see how she would react. Rory looked down at her plate, clearing her throat she began to speak.

"Well, when I was born I was removed from my family for safety reasons, there were these people after me. I was placed in the care of an American family, I loved it there and my siblings were amazing, but I still felt like the odd one, so about 5 months ago I returned to my real family." She began, the others following her story avidly.

Aurora heaved a heavy sigh and Fabian and Nina shared a worried look.

"But, last month they found me. There was a war or battle, whatever, and my parents were killed." She choked out.

"Rory, I'm so sorry." Patricia apologized, the 7 others would have been surprised had they not been concerned for their new friend.

"I thought it couldn't get any worse, but it did."

"What could be worse than that?" asked Alfie, who received a elbow in the rib for his lack of sensitivity. The 15 year old laughed dryly.

"I died."

The reactions from her fellow pupils where simultaneous and did not go unnoticed by the, now upset, new girl, who stared at her food, poking at it with her fork.

"You died?" Fabian practically whispered. Rory looked up at him, tears threatening to spill from her hazel eyes.

Fabian could see the pain within them and felt his heart hurt, he wanted to help her.

"Yeah, for about 15 minutes, I was kidnapped and tortured, when they found me I was already gone. They aren't sure how I came back. But I know."

She smiled and began fiddling with a bracelet on her wrist. "How?" Amber asked.

"Tom." She replied. "And Tom is...?" Nina trailed off, intrigued.

"He's my brother. He was devastated when he saw me, but his love brought me back, I'm sure of it."

The others looked thoughtful. "Is that how you got the scar?" Jerome asked her, now he was certain she wasn't going to burst into tears, but looked concerned when she winced.

"No, when I was seven as dog bit me." The boys frowned. It wasn't fair for that amount of bad things to happen to one girl. They all glanced at each other and silently made a pact to protect her in whatever way they could.

"I'm sorry, excuse me." Rory mumbled, standing up, she left the room.

Nina watched as her friend left. She stood up to follow her but was motioned to sit back down by Fabian.

"We've got this." Then all the boys all got up and left to go after the petite girl.

The three remaining girls exchanged shocked looks.

"Wow. I've never seen them all so protective of someone before, not even Joy." Stated Patricia.

"I know, she's been here for one hour and already they are becoming more responsible. I reckon she'll be good for them, I mean she is a year younger than us." Responded Nina.

"She is?" inquired Amber. "Yup, she's only 15. She's pretty clever though, straight A's." Replied Nina, before laughing at Amber's awed expression.

"Well, I just hope that we get a quiet term now, and that there are no more mysteries to be solved." Shrugged Patricia.

"Ah, c'mon Patricia, you can't say you didn't enjoy Sibuna." Nina teased. Patricia just rolled her eyes at Nina.

When the boys found Rory, they sat themselves down next to her, in a protective circle. The aforementioned girl sniffed and looked up at the four of them. Their gazes softened as they saw the tears fall down her cheeks.

"Hey, now, I know we're just guys but we just wanted to say something." Mick began.

"We promise that we will always be here for you, whatever." Alfie continued.

"And that we will always protect you." Fabian extended, looking deeply into her eyes.

"No matter what will happen to us." Jerome finished.

Rory looked up at them gratefully, but with fear filling her eyes.

"That's very kind of you all, considering you barely know me. But, with the people who are after me, if they find me and you try to protect me, they will kill you! I don't want anyone else to die for me. I'm not worth it!" She cried hysterically.

The four boys exchanged worried glances. They were going to find out what was wrong and fast. So they could help her deal with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Another Year, Another Mystery

Chapter 2

Patricia, Nina and Amber sat nervously in the main room waiting for the boys to return to the house with their newest house member.

"Do you reckon they were able to find her?" Amber questioned.

Patricia and Nina looked at her. "Of course, she won't of got that far." Nina replied.

She knew Rory, she would never hide herself, she knew people would worry about her. As she finished her train of thought, there was the turning of the door handle. The 3 girls all looked to the door of the room with bated breath.

"LET ME GO!" A female voice shrieked. The girls looked at each other, perplexed.

Alfie, Jerome and Fabian sauntered into the room, placing themselves by the girls. All 3 looked greatly amused.

"Wher.." The 'goth' began to ask, only to be shushed by the boys.

There was a scuffle of footsteps, and Mick made his way into the room. With a struggling Rory on his shoulder. The aforementioned boy stifling his laughter.

Patricia looked sternly at Jerome, who had sat himself down next to her. The boy in question raised his hands in surrender to her glare.

"It's not our fault, she wouldn't come with us."

Rory exclaimed from behind Mick's back. "So not true!"

Alfie shushed her as Mick dumped the 15 year old on an empty sofa. Said girl huffed as she pushed herself up, her hair in complete disarray and standing up static.

She opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by Nina, who held a 'I don't want to know' face. The brunette grinned at her American friend. Nina rolled her eyes, before gesturing to her younger friend to go up to their room. They had established earlier that both girls were roommates.

The other girl nodded, getting up and bid all her new friends goodnight, with a small wave.

...

Rory's eyes twitched as the bright morning sun glared down upon her. Making a soft noise of discontent, she pulled the duvet from her body and stumbled into the girls bathroom.

Heading down stairs, showered and ready for school, the small girl made her way to the dining area, which she remember from the night previously.

As she placed herself in the only remaining chair, she noticed the amused stares from her peers. She raised her eyebrow in question.

"Morning." She murmured sleepily . The other replied with more enthusiasm.

"Ready for school are we?" Alfie snickered.

Rory's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It was Monday, school usually started on the this day.

"It's the first day back, we only go in for afternoon as we only get timetables and have an assembly." Amber informed her, to which the girl nodded.

"Oh well, guess I'll just stay ready for the next two hours then."

Rory thoroughly enjoyed the tour Jerome and Alfie gave her, around the school. Though many of the students eyed her suspiciously, she made it so it didn't bother her.

She met Mr Sweety, a man who she felt extremely uneasy about, and so did the others, which made her curious.

The brunette breathed a sigh of relief when she made her way into her history class. She found the subject fascinating, and greatly enjoyed the lessons at her pervious school.

"Right, welcome back year 11's. This term we will be studying Ancient Greece, you all seemed to really get into the Egyptian studies last year, so I thought we'd do something similar for your exams." Rory grinned happily.

Patricia muttered some profanities under her breath on the table next to her and Nina's. To which Fabian chuckled about from next to her. The brunette grinned slightly, before turning her focus to Mr Winkler.

"For the first few weeks we are going centre our skills on Greek Mythology." Rory mentally fist pumped. This was her best area.

"So can anyone tell me about the Greek Gods?"

The younger girl immediately raised her hand, not caring if she looked like a try hard. Mr Winkler nodded in her direction.

"There are two sets of Gods; The 12 Olympians and the Titans. The gods are ruled over by Zeus, and his wife Hera. Hera was also, rumoured to be Zeus' sister. Then there is Poseidon, God of water, Dionysus, God of art, Apollo, God of light, music and poetry, he was also a excellent archer. His sister is Artemis, the virgin Goddess of animals and hunting, Hermes, the messenger God, Athena, virgin Goddess of wisdom. And finally, Hephaestus, God of craftsmanship and Demeter, Goddess of nature and the seasons."

The girl took a deep breath before continuing.

"Not many of the Titans are notable, bar Cronus, who tried to take over the Olympians, Selene, who is noticeably related to the Moon and Nyx, who ruled over the night."

Upon finishing she noticed many of her class mates looking at her in appreciation or distain, and she shrunk herself into her seat, away from the prying eyes.

Mr Winkler looked at her impressed by her knowledge, before asking how she knew so much.

"I'm part Greek, my grandparents taught me all about our 'heritage', it soon became a interest of mine."

The young teacher nodded his understanding and Rory relaxed slightly and began to take notes on his lesson.

"So, I think we should do a class project. The fabled Necklace of Harmonia, is said to bring the wearer immortal youth."

The 15 year old froze whilst writing the notes. The one thing she hadn't wanted to be brought up, had just been turned in to a school project. Rory's stomach twisted uncomfortably.

"I want each of you to get into groups of 6, and research about the powerful object. At the end of the two weeks you will present your findings about the apparent whereabouts, the power it posses, how it was created and any pictures you may find."

Patricia, Nina, Rory, Fabian, Amber and Jerome all got into a group. Alfie and Mick were not present in the class.

Unbeknownst to Rory, the 5 Sibuna members shared identical glances behind her. Each one showing about the suspiciousness of the so called 'project'.

All 6 began the work on what they knew would be a tough project for them over the next two weeks, though the 6 teens were grateful they all lived together, making it easier to work together.

...

Later that evening, Rory was sat in the lounge area in her pyjamas, a thick books placed on her lap.

As the clock drew closer to 10pm she knew that she would be needing to head off to bed soon, due to Victor's insane routine. She stood, cracking her back unhealthily, and padded down the hallway to the stairs.

Upon passing the boy's rooms she noted that Fabian still had his light on. Creeping closer she began to hear soft voice float through the door.

"..Isn't it still slightly suspicious that we're focusing on an immortal object, I mean think about what happened last year.."

So Patricia was there, the brunette wondered who else may be there to.

"..I understand that, but I think it may just be a coincidence, and any way, how are they going to get it?"

And Nina to?

Rory frowned at the jumbled mess of the conversation, the door was blocking out some of what they were saying inside the room.

"But that's obviously what the project's for!" Patricia exclaimed loudly, to be shushed by Jerome.

"I think it would be good for us to start our research on the Necklace. But we'll do it tomorrow, see what we can find."

Rory's eyes widened, they couldn't be talking about the Necklace of Harmonia could they? The girl instinctively raised her hand to her chest.

No. She thought. Not here. Not now.

The small brunette was jostled from her thoughts as the sound of someone getting of a bed reached her ears. She jumped slightly before silently running up to her room, throwing herself on to the bed by the window.

...

Rory Tomlinson was bored. The week had past in a repetitive drag of school, home, homework, eat, bed. She was now sat in her and Nina's room, a laptop placed on the bed in front of her. Sighing in frustration, she slammed the lid down.

"Are you okay?"

The girl jumped at the noise. Looking up her hazel eyes met deep brown. Fabian looked down upon his friend in concern, she had been getting a serious lack of sleep over the week and it was starting to show on her face.

"Yeah. Just tired, that's all, thank god it's the weekend." She chuckled dryly.

Fabian smiled at her slightly. The worry easing off him slightly. He knew she was a restless sleeper. Nina had told him she would often wake up to sorrowful whimpers coming from the her roommate in her sleep.

"Okay, you know you can tell me if something is bothering you though, right?"

The young girl cast her eyes down, a light blush crossing her cheeks.

"I'll be sure to remember that for future reference." She told him.

Fabian nodded at her and began to head out of the room, when she called him back.

"Yes?" He questioned.

The girl in front of him looked nervous before she asked him her query.

"What happened with you and Nina?"

Fabian rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. Rory instantly regretted her question and tried to apologize.

"No, it's alright. At the end of last year me and Nina went out, but we had a messy break up just before summer." He winced.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She told him. "But you both seem fine now?"

"Because we talked it all out and decided we loved each other in more of a sibling way, that's why it didn't work out for us."

The girl smiled in relief. She thanked him for trusting her, and he left her room.

...

Nina Martin was a heavy sleeper. Not much woke her up during the night. Until now.

The golden haired beauty sat up in her bed as she heard the creeks of the bed next to her. She swivelled round to see Rory tossing restlessly in her bed, the sheets wrapping around her body awkwardly, cocooning her.

Nina sighed heavily, before turning her body the other way, and attempted to get back to sleep. Her eyes were slowly drifting shut when a loud scream penetrated the air.

The girl sat up in her bed quickly, her heart racing and her veins pumping with fear as she turned to the source.

Rory Tomlinson's body was twisting at odd angles as she screamed in agony.

A deep sickness was developing in Nina's stomach as she witnessed her best friend in such a horrible state, as she began to scramble out of her bed when the door burst open to reveal the four boys who had nominated themselves as the younger girls protector.

Fabian froze in horror at the sight before him, before he launched himself over to the bed of the small brunette. The three boys following, behind them was Patricia and Amber, who both held looks of fear and concern for their newest friend.

Rory's eyes flew open, disorientated, she began pushing herself into the wall behind her, muttering.

"Please don't hurt me!" She sobbed.

"Rory? Rory, it's Fabian, no one is going to hurt you, I promise." He soothed.

The wild hazel eyes of the terrified teen switched towards him.

"Fabian?"

He smiled at her. "Yes, and everyone else is here to." He consoled.

Rory took deep shuddering breaths, slowly calming down, Mick handed her a glass of water, which she took, her hand shaking violently.

The 7 teens shared a look before turning to the panic stricken girl.

"Rory, what the hell was that?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own HoA, I am merely using the characters for my story.

Another Year, Another Mystery

Chapter 3

Rory's eyes widened considerably as she took in the scared glances of her new friends and classmates.

"Well you see- urm basically – " She began to mumble.

"Oh just spit it out!" Patricia exclaimed, exasperated, before shrugging as the others sent her glares at her lack of subtly.

"I'm physic!" The brunette blurted out. She glanced down sheepishly as the others appeared to have frozen in shock.

"Basically, that's why I'm being looked for. I have visions in my sleep, I could be any one, be anywhere and I would know that in the near future what I saw would happen."

The boys gaped at her and Nina opened her mouth to question her further.

"So, what did you see tonight?"

Rory shuddered again as the vision flashed across her mind, her mouth drawn into a thin line.

"I was a young boy, 5 maybe 6. His father was abusing him. It just kept happening. And I couldn't do anything." She choked on her tears.

Nina rubbed her back soothingly as the others all gathered up the courage to ask their own questions, the ones now circling their thoughts.

"So, are they like, subjective? Like Alice in Twilight?" Amber.

"Can you see our future?" Alfie.

"Can you change the future?" Fabian.

"Can you see your own future?" Jerome.

The questions kept coming at an alarmingly dizzying speed and the young girl reduced herself to putting her hands over her ears to stop the incessant noise.

"Stop!" She finally cried out. The house mates of Anubis froze for the second time that night.

"I can't tell you! I've said to much already, you'll get hurt – I just can't." And with that final sentence she ran from the room.

The next morning the older members of the house sat around nervously, waiting for the arrival of Nina and her roommate.

What they didn't expect was for the golden haired teen to arrive in a flurry of tears.

"Guys, Rory didn't come back last night!" She sobbed. Those present in the room stood immediately preparing to walk from the house to find her.

Mick, Nina, Amber and Jerome walked with determination towards the door, only to be stopped by Victor.

"And where do you lot think you're going?" He questioned dully.

"Sir, Rory's missing, we need to find her!" Amber wailed.

Victor stared at her, not the slightest trace of worry on his wrinkled face. "Nice try Miss Millington but I happen to know that Miss Tomlinson is already present at school. Some where you four should be going this instant!"

The four students look rather surprised, and relieved, at the information their head of house had just dumped on them.

Jerome gave Mick a slight shove towards the door and the four sheepishly left for the school.

"So, she's been and gone before we even noticed? How is that even possible?" Mick spluttered out.

Nina sighed in exasperation. "Rory always was sneaky. Back in America she would play pranks on the 'popular' lot of our school and never once got caught."

Jerome looked impressed at this, his mind whirring with plans to get the young girl to help him and Alfie for future 'activities'.

As they entered the school they almost forgot about the girl that they had previously thought had been missing and carried on as normal, having discussed that they should just talk to Rory in the classroom.

History was their first lesson, well for some of them anyway. The project about the Necklace of Harmonia was due in within the next week so the 6 group members gathered around their table.

Nina frowned when she noticed Rory wasn't participating with them, she would usually take charge because she knew about Greek myths and didn't want to get a poor grade.

"Rory, are you okay? Why didn't you wait for us this morning?" She questioned her brunette friend.

Without raising her head to meet the American's eyes Rory mumbled a half-hearted reply. "I'm fine and I wanted to get to school." She stated bluntly.

Nina's heart dropped slightly, she knew the behaviour of her friend, Rory would always get moody when something bad had happened and the golden haired girl knew this was because of her visions being revealed.

So the older girl turned away from her friend knowing that she would get over it soon and there was no need to bother her.

Except she didn't get over it. Almost immediately after the school bell rang, signalling them to go to their next class, Rory picked up her bag and left the room without a word to anyone.

Fabian turned to the previous new student at Anubis house, a puzzled look etched across his face.

"Is everything okay with Rory?" His eyes shined in concern for the girl that was seemingly too quiet in the last hour than was normal for her.

"I don't know. Usually she's fine after an hour or so." Replied the other nervously, her hands playing with the bracelets on her wrists.

"Maybe we should talk to her?" The brunette male suggested, to which the female nodded in confirmation.

A few moments later saw Nina and Fabian stepped towards the small girl stood outside her locker in the middle of the school corridor.

"Hey, Rory." The two greeted. They grimaced as all they received was a non-committable wave in reply.

"How's it going?" Fabian asked her, trying to not sound to intrigued as to why the young housemate was being so cold.

"Fine. Sorry, I've got to go. Bye." She broke the awkward silence that had been creeping up on them.

Turning on her heel, she slammed her locker shut and stalked off down the corridor, leaving a relatively shocked Nina and Fabian behind her.

"But Rory..!" Nina called after her only to be cut off harshly.

"I said I've got to go." She snapped, not even turning around to face the wavy haired girl who recoiled at the ice in her voice.

* * *

><p>At lunch the Anubis members consisting of; Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Alfie, Mick and Jerome; were all gathered around a bench outside the crowded canteen talking quickly amongst themselves.<p>

"Has Rory spoken to you guys today?" Mick questioned them all.

A generally and simultaneous no, resounded around the group. Patricia looked unperturbed.

"So, what? She's ignoring us all now?" She suggested snidely.

"It's looking that way isn't." Alfie sighed, exhausted.

"But why?"

Amber leaned in to the group discussion. "I think it's because we forced all that physic stuff out of her."

Jerome nodded slightly before expanding on Amber's theory. "But it's got to be more than that. Do you think she's doing it to keep us 'safe'?" He put towards Nina.

Eyes turned to the girl who sat quietly in-between Amber and Patricia.

"Huh- what?" She looked up dazed once she realized she was being addressed.

"Is it possible for Rory to be ignoring us because she thinks it will keep us safe?" Jerome repeated for her.

"It's very possible. But I just have this feeling there's something more to it." The young American mused.

"Like what?" Fabian asked.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, I'm going to find out." She stated defiantly, looking around the group.

All the members of Anubis, bar Rory Tomlinson, nodded in agreement.

They would find out what was affecting Rory no matter what it took.


End file.
